Zutto~*~
by Yohko2
Summary: Ready to go home with one thing to tie up Celcia loves Junpei who loves Airi but how does airi feel? Plues theres a side effect of going home can our group handle it?


~*~Zutto~*~ By Yohko  
  
Zutto means forever/long time/always etc Today on those who hunt elves mistress Celcia is in love with the punts Junpei, Junpei is in love with the beautiful Ms. Airi but how does Ms Airi feel? A little girl talk between Ritsuko and Airi will solve the mystery. And the hunters have finally collected all 5 fragments...again and are going home but a small side effect has been found. Oh and I know your thinking how hardcore OOC they are in this story but the truth is when something like *this* happens it can change you drastically and instantly.  
  
Ok I rushed the end deal with it and don't bother me about grammar because there are so few those who hunt elves fics on here, no one has a right to be picky. Junpei+Airi Zutto! Oh and I don't own those who hunt elves or.... THERE WOULD BE A DESCENT ENDING AND THE SECOND VOLUME WOULDA BEEN A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THEN IT WAS!  
  
The sun was finally setting in the Elvin world, the last time those who hunt elves would ever see it's beautiful sunset, the watercolor painting of orange and red. The five spell fragments had been set on Celcia's body and for the second time they would attempt to go home. Annet ran up to celcia a minor horrified look on her face as she finally grabbed the highest elf's arm. "Mistress Celcia! Wait don't Send them home yet!" Celcia looked over to her friend placing the book and the dagger back on their place, "What is it Annet?" Annet held celcia's arm tightly as she bent over breathing hard a small scroll in her hands. "Re....read this." She said between gasps. "Ok but this better not be more of your bull shit I'm finished with this journeying and I am ready for some rest!" "You were sleeping like the dog you are yesterday." Junpei scoffed making her foreheads veins bulge, "WHY YOU STUPID SADISTIC EGOMANIACAL SELF SERVING IDIOTIC UGLY -" "MISTRESS CELCIA!" Annet interrupted making celcia sigh biting her lower lip, "Fine fine hand me the scroll..." Annet took the small coffee colored paper and placed it in celcia's delicate "bony" hands. ~Hmm It says here that once they are sent back the portal between the worlds will forever close and those who traveled through the gate will loose all memory of their time spent in our world, it will be as if all of their escapades were simply a wishful dream.~ Celcia looked up to the people she had actually gotten so close to, no matter what she would admit in spite of everything that had happened, the 5 had truly become a remarkable team, and they each shared a special closeness. Celcia held the scroll tighter in her shaking hands, ~I'm not ready to loose them...not yet. ~"Celcia what is it?" Ritsuko asked as she sat on Miike. "Everyone.... there's something I should tell you." Celcia sat down at a small bench in the gardens her golden hair spilled down her shoulders the cold bench gave her a chill even through the flowing dress, "If there is anything you need to resolve between yourselves do it tonight, because... once you return to Japan you will forget everything that happened here, I'm sorry.... If you need some time we can send you back in the morning." Her eyes filled with crystalloid tears as she looked up to them, "Maybe you never thought about it before but you can never come back here once you leave." "A night would be quiet helpful thank you Celcia." Airi said standing her cape seemed to wave slightly in the wind the same wind that carried her spirits and tears her usually calm demeanor seemed barely able to control itself. "Miss Airi." Junpei whispered silently to himself his heart seemed to crack just a bit every time she was hurt in anyway, it filled him with anger, especially when he was unable to help her. Annet lead them into their rooms Ritsuko and Airi would stay in a small room that like the rest of celcias castle like home was bright white with a pearly rose glow, the beds where side by side and fluffy, even white dress like nightgowns lay on each one. Miike was parked outside the window it's cannon swung through the window. "Well...here it is." Ritsuko muttered softly as she sat down on her bed looking over at airi who finally regained her composure to hide her true emotions again with her masks. "Junpei wait I have to tell you something." Celcia came up to him as he held his door handle about to go inside his eyes shot over to her. "You mind celcia I gotta think for a minuet here." Celcia growled as she stood straight her fists tightening at her sides, "YOU MORON I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING AND IT'S IMPORTANT SO SHUT UP!" He rolled his eyes not in the mood for arguing with her he leaned against his door his arms crossed over his chest tightly; he looked at her his eyes half open with a almost dull stare. "Junpei...I love you...before when I said it the next day we both pretended it never happen and went back to normal but I really meant it, I really do love you. I need to know how you feel about me." She whispered in a seductive voice as she lay her hands on his chest and moved her face more toward him. Junpei looked at her lifting a brow opening the door behind him and falling with it celcia lost her balance and landed on the floor in his hallway. "Sorry Celly but your still just a mutt to me!" Junpei laughed harder now clutching his aching stomach as she looked up at him with anger, "YOU SELF CENTERED EGO MANIAC A GIRL TRIES TO TELL YOU HOW SHE FEELS AND YOU LAUGH WHAT A INSENSITIVE LOUSY NO GOOD ACCIDENT OF NATURE!" She ran out of the room and ran down the hall as she re entered the garden tears again poured from her eyes, "I can't believe it.... Well as soon as Airi rejects him he'll come crawling back I'm sure of it then he can see how it feels that...that... GRRRR THAT BASTARD!" Junpei lay back on his bed...~Soon I'll be munching on curry back home and everything will go back to the way it was... where I could only see her on tv and in movies... where we never met.... I'll still have a loyal fan-boy love for her but it wont be the same...ok I admit it when this all first started I loved her for the same reasons I did at earth she's a beautiful famous move star. But now that I met her I realized she's more then a pretty face she has such depth, she's so smart and wow I bet she'd be an AMAZING kisser, I don't know what other way to express me love to her other then sweep her off her feet but she always takes it as another fan-boy crush, and it's not. Not anymore! I want her for ALL that she is. I would KILL for her; I would die... for her. Just seeing her hurt in any way makes this boiling rage build in my heart. Just thinking about never seeing her again...It makes my skin crawl and just to be around her makes my stomach empty it's acidy contents into my throat so either way... I'm screwed. Damn. I don't think I could handle forgetting our time together. If only. ~ Junpei closed his eyes sighing deeply, yeah even muscle brained guys like him have emotions, they just couldn't express them. He tried to sleep but no matter what the memories just flooded him especially when Ritsuko and the tank went down into the water, sure celcia followed but he and airi jumped in, He almost felt like they were the parents diving in to safe their child. Sometimes it seemed that way He and Airi were the parents Ritsuko was thee child, and Celcia, and Miike were the mutts. Junpei laughed as he thought of it. "Stupid bony bitch." "What will you miss most Ri-chan?" Airi asked as she brushed the young girls hair slowly and softly. "Uhh well I dunno probably you guys, I mean You Junpei Celcia and Miike." Miike made a soft 'meow' as Airi moved away letting Ritsuko stand up slowly. "Yeah I'll miss you so much Miike, we went through a lot didn't we. She hugged the cannon making Miike purr. Airi sat proudly watching from the bed, a small smile slid over her face but fell faster then rain as her face again fell to a downcast spell. "Miike, sometimes I felt like I didn't have anything here, I didn't belong in this world I was all alone. But you helped me, you were here for me and you became one of my best friends I'll miss you Miike." Mikke gave a sobbing sound as Ritsuko hugged it her eyes closed and the sparkling tears flew from her eyes. "Oh Ritsuko." Airi said softly as the young girl sat down." It's been so long since we left I wonder how long...I wonder if we have been well pronounced dead yet." Airi smiled softly giving a light laugh as she nodded, "We'll give them a surprise to remember I'm sure." "Hey Airi what will you miss most?" Airi closed her eyes, "Waking up to the arguing of Junpei and Celcia, ridding in the tank all day long, you and your guns, the elves that we met, and the memories that I shared with you and Junpei." Ritsuko sighed softly laying her back against the wall her hair now flowing around her, making her ruby umber eyes glow. "Yeah...Airi I want you to know you've definitely become important to me, one of my best friends." Airi nodded, "Yes Ri-chan I only wish I could say that I will never forget you." Ritsuko's eyes beamed with tears as she nodded, "Yeah I wish I would too." "You've become a truly good friend Ri-chan." Airi said softly as she hung her feet over the edge of her bed looking at them dangle just above the floor. "Yeah it woulda been nice to go back and hang out."  
  
Ritsuko studied the ceiling trying to get the tears to stop but they just ran sideways over her temples resting in her hair. Airi looked over to her now with teary eyes, not the fake ones she could produce so easily but real ones. "Yes I know how you feel in my line of work... it's hard to find real friends, or love for that matter you never trust people you are always thinking that they are after your money or they only pretend to care about you because your famous. You even question yourself, after spending so much time jumping from character to character it's easy to forget who you really are." Ritsuko's mouth slit open as her eyes fell down to airi who now sat fully on her bed curling her head to hew knees. "Oh Airi." "Here I found everything I could ever want, a best friend... With a relationship deeper then any back on earth, a friendly rival, myself. since I've been here my masks have been disappearing until I had none left, for once I feel like I found the real Airi...I even found...a true love what else could one want." Airi seemed to speak softer as she went her voice crackling like a firework as she spoke little lumps building in her throat. ~ So this is what crying feels like...I've forgotten the true feeling~Ritsuko looked at Airi with a soft smile so warm and caring a true understandence in her eyes but after a moment passed she snapped out of it and shook her head fast, "True love? You don't mean that putts Junpei?!" ~That's it I'm going to tell her now! ~ Junpei said to himself as he lifted his shaking hand tot eh door, "No...I can't....I... I have too! I don't have any other chance" Junpei finally hit the door once before his hand froze against the cold wood. Ritsuko opened it slightly looking at him. "Junpei?" ~Hmm maybe a little warm up couldn't hurt. ~ He pulled her out by the neck of the nightgown, "Commer!" He said with his macho coldness. "Ok Mr. what's going on here?" He took a deep breath, "Just saying goodbye kid." Ritsuko looked at him his eyes seemed to melt now into a glowing darkness as he turned his head a small blush on his face. "You know I'm not one to get emotional..." Ritsuko nodded, "Yes I understand Junpei we are all afraid of tomorrow, and what going home will mean but we have to face it." Ritsuko looked at him he really had changed, not much but in these last moments everyone had taken that drastic change, knowing they would loose each other forever...it took it's toll on each of them. "Go talk to her Junpei." Ritsuko whispered before planting a small kiss on his cheek and mumbling in his ear, "You putz." He laughed softly as she headed off down the hall. Slowly Junpei reached for the door. Airi was sitting attentively on her bed, "Where is Ri-chan?" "Ohh Uhhhh she went off to--- see celcia one last time." Junpei stuttered slightly as Airi nodded motioning for him to sit down. The man slowly moved sitting down besides her leaving a good gap between them. "Airi uhh before tomorrow I got something I gotta tell you." She looked at him with her brows raised in a questioning look. "Yes Junpei?" Her soft sing song like voice said in its usual quiet modest tone. "Uhhh well I know you don't take me seriously but.." Airi closed her eyes trying to record his voice ~Oh Junpei I know what your going to say...~ "But...I really do... Uhhh...Love... Curry! That's it I love Curry!" He said blushing and frantically standing from the bed little did he notice the actress stand as well moving toward him her head down bangs shadowing her eyes. "You came to tell me you love.... curry, well then I should tell you something too." She looked up her eyes so bright and shimmering his reflection hung in them a blush scattered over her pale face. "I love...you." His eyes widened as he fell back on the bed his gasped breaths wouldn't stop, "You..." He swallowed deeply unable to finish. She nodded smiling as she sat beside him closer making the gap almost non-existent. "I... I don't want to forget you, Junpei I've never truly felt these feelings before... when I portray them... I haven't been, giving these feelings credit they are so amazing. I feel as though I could.... do anything for you." Junpei shook his head slapping himself, "How can this not be a dream?" "Love is mysterious." She whispered as he looked back to her. "Oh Miss Airi.... You don't know how many times I have dreamed of this exact scene you have no idea how deep my love for you really is." "How does your dream end Junpei?" She asked softly moving closer to him with a trembling hand placing it on his face tracing his cheek and down his chin. He blushed strongly remembering his dreams scenes flashed before his inner most minds. (Younger viewers beware!) "Ohhh Junpei!" Airi said in a raspy moaning voice as his face fell on her chest both heaving and sweaty, "ahhh...Airi...lets stay this way forever." "Oh yes Junpei my love!" Airi whispered before kissing him powerfully her tongue probing his mouth while her hands were just as busy. (Ok it's over) "Uhhh Well..." Junpei started so many what people would call hentai or X rated thoughts running through his mind making his nose bleed. "Celcia... what's wrong?" Ritsuko asked as she approached the girl shriveled on a bench, "I can sense a strong emotion in there right now RI- Chan.. Junpei and Airi they are together aren't they." Ri nodded softly sitting beside celcia rubbing her back softly. "Oh Ri-chan!" Celcia cried out sobbing frantically now as she pulled Ritsuko into a hug her tears spilling down the young tank-girl. "I really do love him!" "I know I know...." Ritsuko tried to be supportive but personally she was happy for Airi and Junpei. "Ohh you have no idea I can feel...them...they are...they are...." Ritsukos eyes widened as she caught on then her face fell her eyes squinted, ~they better not be on my bed~ Celcia cried harder, "I thought she would reject him then he would come to me! I thought he would stay in this world with...with me." Celcia closed her eyes, "I'm sorry ri-chan I'm being selfish you must be hurt too, you have to leave everyone too at least I will remember these times.... good or bad I'm not sure..." Ritsuko nodded holding the priestess tighter rocking her back and forth, "It's ok.. you'll be ok..." Her whispers seemed to help as celcia sat up wiping her tears, "I'll make that bastard pay!" Junpei's head lay on Airi's chest both heaving deeply covered in sweat their hair rustled, blushes still locked on their cheeks as junpei kissed her gently, "You shoulda told me you were a virgin." Airi closed her eyes to blush harder as he smiled continuing. "So what did you think?" She lifted her head against his her mouth right against his ear he could feel each breath as she sighed, "Wild and Sexy as ever Junpei.... Junpei you are always gonna be my love." He nodded "Your always gonna by my one Airi, I swear somehow I will remember you and this and everything that we shared." She started to cry profoundly now as he rolled over letting her small body lay over his he held her face tighter to his chest as tears slipped down his eyes. "I wont junpei I can't loose you, I love you!" He nodded stroking her hair, "Your always gonna be in my heart I swear. Now and forever. I'll remember." The morning sun came now as those who hunt elves stood around the mystic star gate. Celcia kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to look at Junpei or Airi but she knew if she didn't even give them on last goodbye she'd regret it. Ritsuko sat holding her tank for a moment crying until celcia came over. "Someday we shall meet again. Ritsuko, you take care of yourself ok? -Ritsuko nodded smiling tears still draining down her cheeks- Airi... you keep on with your acting win another award-Airi smiled halfway 'Celcia I want you to know I considered us friends and I still do, please don't take anything personally.' -Celcia nodes softly wiping her tears. All is already forgiven Airi...and Junpei..." "Don't do it." He said frankly as she closed her eyes, "I was just gonna say that your a.... JOCKEY BRAIN DEAD AND A LOSER OF A MAN." "AND YOU'RE A BONY STUCK UP SNOBBY BRAT WITH A MUTTS BODY AND A BITCH ASS ATTITUDE!" They smiled at each other nodding softly. "It's time celcia." Annet said softly handing the dagger and book to the priestess. "Ok." Ritsuko held the tank and Airi's hand while Airi held Junpei's hand tightly squeezing it a few times; he squeezed back as celcia finished the spell. The three were pulled into a blue light as 'the' large symbol appeared above them it fell over them glowing brightly making them all disappear gently. "Junpei I love you goodbye Ri-chan, celcia, Miike everyone." "I love you always airi I will find you, you too RI." "Goodbye you too goodbye miike." The three whispered into the bright light as they felt themselves vaporize not sure if each other heard their cries. Ritsuko landed on the cement against a fence by a small army base. "Hey Ri-chan you got lost again didn't you looking at those stupid tanks the school bus is waiting common!" A young girl with the same school uniform as Ritsuko said grabbing her arm pulling her. Ritsuko held her head, "That was really weird I don't remember what just happened." Airi looked around her hotel room flowers and candies all over the table as usual the beautiful view of Tokyo tower stunning as always and the first class room was so plush it made airi feel awkward. "Something doesn't feel right... I must have collapsed." "Ms.Airi your premier is in an hour we better get going." ~ Oh that's right my new movie...~ "Hmmmm what the hell?" Junpei was in the gym now, he shook his head as he felt his head, "Weird... hey wait a sec what's today...it's.... IT'S AIRIS NEW MOVIE PREMIERE ALRIGHT!" The movie premier was packed Junpei waited in line as Ritsuko's school bus went by and airi left her limo into the theater passing the line waving to everyone; the three saw each other for a brief moment. Instantly and simontantiously they all spoke, "Da ja vou!" Years passed so slowly in both worlds, Celcia watched them in her mirror, Junpei entered several tournaments winning them all but his heart still seemed so empty, he could feel something missing it was always just around the corner. Airi made more movies but every time she had to play in a love story her heart sank as if she couldn't feel the correct way to show love. Both of them remained without love, as Ritsuko developed a love for guns and tanks. Finally it had been 5 long years. A small blue light hit each of them, Ritsuko was in the army now, she ran from her line a sudden feeling, something so bright something so strong, a feeling like her heart was telling her where to go, her drill sergeant shouted as she ran her gun still in hands she left the base. Airi. cut try that again I want more passion! Airi suddenly clutched her heart, "Ahhhh what is this." A unbearably pain filled her as everyone looked at her with concern some calling for doctors as she stumbled out the door people followed she finally sprinted the bright light pulsating over her heart, "Where am I going?" She asked but her feet didn't question they just ran. Junpei was sitting against a brick building this light glowing inside him as he breathed in the crisp morning air, everything seemed so different there was a strange pain keeping him frozen in place as suddenly from both sides he heard running. Turning he saw Ritsuko. Something hit him memories ran through his mind feeding into him, everything every word every feeling every fight every elf; it all hit him as he saw her. Trembling over took his body and he couldn't breath his heart completely stopped. "RI-CHAN?" "JUNPEI!" Then he froze hearing the other footsteps right behind him, instantly he turned almost as if slow motion she smiled bright as she ran into his arms, he held her tightly, "Oh airi I told you I would find you again." "Oh junpei!" She sobbed out holding his shirt tightly. Ritsuko finally reached them and she was pulled into the hug the three stood holding each other crying desperately. The light inside them no longer a pain but a free feeling as it lingered in the middle celcia's voice was quiet as the light faded, "Your welcome." Junpei kissed Airi softly as they stayed all together like that. She smiled gently "Wild and Sexy as ever Junpei." The two cried harder as Ritsuko shook her head tears falling, "I don't know how and I don't care I just don't wanna be away from you guys ever again." The two lovers looked at each other then Ritsuko, "I feel the same way Ri-chan. I missed you both so much even though I couldn't remember you it was like a part of me was always missing" "Yeah now that we are together again I swear nothing will stand in my way from keeping us together!" Junpei shouted clutching both of them tighter in his arms. The three cried hard as the passersby looked with suspicious looks, Tokyo's sun glowing over them, finally they were all together. Celcia in her world held the mirror for a moment before dropping it the pieces shattering over the cement, he tears splattered on the pieces that reflected the light from her own sun, that sat in her own sky.. Separated forever from theirs. OWARI! Sorry it sucks but I HAD to write something to fix that shitty Ending they gave us. R+R if you want. Don't flame me if you like Celcia- Junpei or anything stupid like that. ~. ^ You should have stopped reading after I said Junpei and airi forever. 


End file.
